


Blood Moon

by xxfalling_skiesxx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxfalling_skiesxx/pseuds/xxfalling_skiesxx
Summary: Dean and Benny are convinced that they are going to die in Purgatory until they are saved by a pureblood werewolf who changes the course of their lives forever.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Blood Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! So, I wrote this story when I was 14 in a notebook and I found it and decided to give it a revamp and upload it here! Crucifix is an original character that I created a long time ago and I'm so excited to write her again! Also just so I don't confuse anyone, I want to clarify that most of the werewolf lore that comes up in this story (like the telepathic communication) is stuff that I made up and it's probably different in the show but for this story let's just pretend its real haha. This first chapter is VERY long, sorry about that. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! Please feel free to leave me any sort of feedback, I love hearing from my readers!

The yells drifting through the forest didn’t surprise the 26 year old werewolf. It wasn’t _unusual_ considering her location. But this time, something was… _Different._ Voices, male voices, shouted through the clearing along with sounds of hacking and slashing. Curiosity piqued, the wolf jumped from her branch perch and followed the sounds. She hid behind a tree, watching the fight unfold. A Leviathan had a male, a _human,_ pinned to a tree. Another male, a vampire, was crouched on the ground, spitting blood. The werewolf felt a rush of rage toward the Leviathan and exploded from behind the tree, shifting in midair and drawing the Leviathan’s attention away from the human. The wolf snarled, crouching low to the ground. She circled the Leviathan before lunging and knocking the creature to the ground. It threw her off with incredible force and her back slammed into a tree. She scrambled to her paws, leaping at the Leviathan again. This time, she gripped with her claws when it tried to dislodge her. The two rolled in the dirt, snarling and snapping. The wolf clamped her jaws around the Leviathan’s throat and rapidly shook her head, sending black blood spraying across the forest. She ripped and tore and slashed at the Leviathan until his head dangled from her jaws. She dropped the skull and turned toward the two men she’d saved. The human was stocky and shorter than the vampire. He was covered in blood and his blond hair looked brown with dirt. His emerald green eyes pierced her, and she fought the urge to glare back at him. The vampire was taller, not as dirty or bloody. He had brown hair and blue eyes and a beard. Not wanting to make it awkward by simply standing and watching them, the wolf shifted back into her human for. Instantly, the blond human had a machete pointed at her.

“Who the hell are you?” he demanded.

“What? No thank you for saving your asses?” she snarled.

“I’m not gonna ask again. Who and _what_ are you?” the blond hissed.

“I’m a werewolf, genius,” she snorted.

“I ain’t ever seen a werewolf do what you just did,” he rumbled. She rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

“I’m a pureblood werewolf, directly related to the Alpha, which means I can shift fully. Not many of my kind can,” she said, telling the story with a flat tone. She had explained herself so many times to so many people that she had grown tired of explaining what exactly she was.

“Why’d ya help us?” the vampire drawled.

“I hate Leviathans. They’re the reason I’ve been in purgatory for six years. If I get an opportunity to kill one, I take it,” Crucifix growled. For a moment, it was silent, the three staring at each other quietly.

“Um… I’m Dean,” the blond filled the silence, features softening slightly. “This is uh… Benny,” he gestured toward the vampire.

“You two workin’ together?” Crucifix asked.

“Yes, ma’am,” Benny answered.

“Hm. Well, good luck to you,” Crucifix nodded at them and began to walk away.

“Wait!” Dean called. Crucifix froze. “You happened to have seen an angel ‘round here?”

“Description?” Crucifix turned slowly.

“Trenchcoat. No concept of personal space,” Dean deadpanned. A face flashed to Crucifix’s mind.

“You mean Castiel?” she tilted her head.

“Yes!” Dean practically yelled. “Wait, you two know each other?”

“Not really. We crossed paths a while back, but I haven’t seen him recently. I do know where he _might_ be, though,” she replied.

“Where is he?” Dean asked.

“I could show you… For a price,” Crucifix smirked, a plan coming to fruition in her head.

“Uh-huh. What’s that?” Dean scoffed.

“You let me travel with you, I take you to Castiel. Strength is numbers in this place,” she shrugged.

“Nah, sorry darlin’, but I don’t roadtrip with puppies,” Benny grumbled.

 _“Benny._ She might know where Cas is. She’s probably our only shot at leaving with him,” Dean glared at the vampire. A look passed between them and Benny sighed.

“Fine. But don’t expect me to get along with fleabag,” he sneered in Crucifix’s direction.

“You’re really pushin’ it, buddy,” she snarled.

“Cut it out!” Dean snapped. He turned to Crucifix. “Take us to Castiel?”

“We have a deal?” Crucifix folded her arms, looking back and forth between Benny and Dean.

“Deal,” Dean extended his hand and Crucifix took it hesitantly and shook it while Benny rolled his eyes.

“However, before we… Depart. I’m not taking you to Castiel. I’m taking you to the last place I saw him, he may or may not be there,” Crucifix added.

“Anything that could lead to him helps,” Dean said.

“Follow me,” Crucifix replied, turning around and walking swiftly into the woods.

* * *

For hours, the trio trudged along through the woods, all of them struggling through the fallen logs and dense bushes. Crucifix huffed loudly, turning to face her new travel-companions.

“I don’t know about you two, but I’m about ready to light this damn forest on fire,” she grumbled.

“You and me both,” Dean muttered.

“It’ll be easier and safer if I’m…” Crucifix trailed off, unable to describe what she wanted to do.

“A giant furball?” Benny filled in.

“For lack of a better term, yes,” Crucifix sighed.

“How do you even… _Do that?”_ Dean waved his hand at her. “I’ve hunted werewolves, but I’ve never seen any of them do _that.”_

“A girl’s gotta have some secrets,” Crucifix chastised and he rolled his eyes at her.

“What happens to ya clothes?” Benny drawled.

“What about ‘em”?” Crucifix asked, giving him an odd look.

“Don’t they rip when you dog-out?” he asked.

“No. Listen, I don’t really have time to stand here and explain the mechanisms of werewolf-ism to you, do you two mind?” she sighed.

“If it gets us to Cas quicker,” Dean nodded. Crucifix stepped back, doubling over. Benny and Dean watched as her spine crackled and snapped. A glow had begun to surround her, similar to Castiel’s magic, Dean noted. The snapping and popping continued for a moment before the glow faded and a massive wolf stood before them. Her back came up to Dean’s hip and her head could reach his chest if she stretched. She made a distinctive wolf-like huff, but it sounded slightly human-like to Dean.

Turning, Crucifix began to trot through the forest with ease, forcing Benny and Dean to walk briskly to keep up. When the two eventually trailed behind her, she turned and huffed again, pausing and waiting for them to reach her.

“Sorry, sweetheart, but some of us don’t have four legs,” Dean muttered sarcastically.

_Do you want to get to the place or not?_

“How’d you do that?” Dean gaped.

_Secrets._

“Hm,” Dean hummed. “How close are we?”

“The hell you talkin’ to?” Benny gave Dean a look.

 _Me, dumbass,_ she said inside both their head’s.

Benny looked taken aback, but he didn’t say anything else.

“Is there a way to send thoughts back?” Dean asked.

_Maybe. With training._

“Can you _read_ thoughts?” he questioned.

_No. Now shush. I can’t concentrate when you’re talking so much._

“Concentrate on what?” Dean asked out-loud.

Crucifix didn’t respond.

* * *

Within 7 hours they’d reached the stream. To the surprise of _everyone,_ there was before them an angel. In a trenchcoat. Crucifix huffed again. How lucky was _that?_

_Is this the angel you’re looking for?_

“Cas!” Dean shouted. The angel crouched by the bubbling water, scooping up a handful and bringing it to his face.

“Dean,” he replied. _His_ voice rang telepathically through Crucifix’s head.

_Why would you do this?_

The werewolf stood silent by Benny’s side and he humorously reached to scratch her behind the ears, and she snapped at his hand with a growl. Castiel stood, frowning at Dean.

“Cas,” Dean began to chuckle, walking over and embracing the angel, who didn’t hug back. “It’s good to see you. Nice peach fuzz,” Dean grinned, stepping back.

“T-Thank you,” Castiel nodded.

“There’s somebody I want you to meet,” Dean began.

“I am well-acquainted with the wolf,” Castiel glared at Crucifix.

“No, not her. Cas, this is Benny,” Dean said, motioning to the vampire.

“Hola,” Benny nodded.

“How’d you find me?” Castiel glowered.

“Bloody way through until we met Crucifix. You feelin’ okay?” Dean responded.

“You mean am I still…” Cas trailed off and circled his finger around his temple. Dean nodded. “No. I’m perfectly sane. But then again, ninety-four percent of psychotics think they’re perfectly sane, so I guess we’d have to ask ourselves, what is sane?” Castiel added.

“Good question,” Dean sighed.

“Why’d ya bail on Dean?” Benny piped up.

“Dude,” Dean glared at the vampire.

“The way I hear it is, the two of you his monstaland, and hotwings here took off,” Benny growled. “I figure he owes ya some backstory.”

“We were surrounded. Some freak jumped Cas and he obviously kicked his ass, right? Dean raised a brow.

“No…” Castiel said quietly.

“What?” Dean’s grin faltered.

“I ran away,” Castiel stated. Crucifix shifted back into her human form, folding her arms next to Benny.

“You ran away?” Dean echoed.

“I had to,” Cas explained.

“That’s your excuse for leaving me with those gorilla wolves?” Dean snapped. Crucifix bristled next to Benny, slightly offended.

“Dean…” Castiel began before the hunter cut him off.

“You left me and what?” Dean scoffed. “Went camping? I prayed to you, Cas! Every night!” he snarled.

“I know…” Castiel said quietly.

 _“You know?!_ You know and you didn’t… The hell’s wrong with you?!” Dean roared,

“I am an angel in a land of abominations. There have been things hunting me from the moment we arrived,” Castiel said, surprisingly calm. “These are not just monsters, Dean, they’re Leviathans! I have a price on my head, and I’ve been trying to stay one step ahead of them… To keep them away from you! Just leave me please and take the wolf with you.”

“Sounds like a plan. C’mon,” Benny began to walk away.

“Hold on, hold on,” Dean snapped. “Cas. We’re getting gettin’ out of here. All of us. We’re goin’ home,” he sighed.

“I can’t,” Castiel stared at the bubbling river.

“Benny, tell ‘em.”

“Purgatory has an escape hatch. But I got no idea if it’s angel or werewolf friendly.”

“We’ll figure it out… Cas, buddy, I need you,” Dean pleaded.

“Dean…” Castiel sighed.

“And if the Leviathan wanna take a shot at us...” Dean shrugged. “Let ‘em. We ganked those bitches once, we can do it again.”

“It’s too dangerous.”

“Bottom line is, I’m not leavin’ here without you. Understand?” Dean gave Castiel a stern stare.

“Hate to break up the reunion, but he’s right. He’s practically a walking time bomb. We need to get somewhere safe before morning and then we can start heading to the portal,” Crucifix butted in.

“Where well do you suggest we go?” Benny snapped.

“There’s a cave I go to on… Full moons. _Fuck,”_ she swore.

“What’s wrong?” Dean asked.

“Tonight’s a full moon,” she said, pinching the bridge of her nose. “There’s a cave in the mountains. It’s the safest place in purgatory.”

“What would you know about safety?” Benny hissed.

“Here we go…” Dean mumbled. Crucifix took a step toward Benny, eyes glowing.

“I’ve been here for six damn years. If you wanna survive long enough to get to the portal, shut up, stop bitching and follow me. Keep up,” she spat. She launched into a dead run upstream, not really caring if they followed her or not. She allowed her rage to fuel her as she shifted, still speeding along the riverside. She paused to look back. Benny, Dean and Castiel were racing after her.

 _Thought I told you to keep up,_ she laughed in their heads.

 _Benny is exceptionally irritated with you,_ Castiel’s voice rang through her head.

 _He can be irritated, or he can live another day,_ she answered back.

* * *

Within two hours, their speed alternating between us a full-on run and a slow trudge, they reached the cave. It was beginning to get dark, and Crucifix had shifted back into her human form.

“Dean and I will take the first watch,” she sighed, sitting down at the mouth of the cave overlooking Purgatory.

“Why just you and Dean?” Benny narrowed his eyes.

“If you try to slit my throat while I’m sleeping, I’ll have backup for kicking your ass,” she snarled.

“Cut it out,” Dean commanded. Giving a glare, Benny reluctantly trudged inside the cave. Castiel followed. Dean stretched out at the mouth of the cave next to Crucifix, who was leaning against the wall with her head on her knees. “You okay?”

“No.”

“What’s wrong?” he asked. She looked at him and sighed.

“Full moons in Purgatory can be dangerous. The full moon makes everyone and everything in here extraordinarily stronger… And a lot more violent. I come here during them because at night, the Leviathans go crazy. It’s a bloodbath.”

“I didn’t know that,” Dean said. “What’s the full moon like for you?”

“Not fun. Trying not to shift against my will and kill all of you isn’t easy,” she muttered.

“Anything I can do to help?” he asked.

“Having company helps take my mind off it,” she shrugged. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Crucifix noticed Dean staring at her. “What?”

“You said something earlier about telepathic training?”

 _You want me to teach you?_ she said inside his head.

“Thought you couldn’t read my thoughts,” Dean chuckled.

_I can’t. I’m just intuitive._

“Ha. So, how do you do it?”

_It isn’t as easy as it sounds if you weren’t born with it. You have to have a fond memory of the person you’re trying to communicate with._

“Does you saving me count?” he laughed.

_It’s a start. Sending negative thoughts will come later. Now, focus on the memory. Visualize the happy though, say it over and over in your head, and imagine a silver line connecting my mind to yours._

Dean shut his eyes. Nothing.

_Try again. Focus._

After a long few minutes of silence, a faint voice echoed in Crucifix’s head.

_Thanks for saving my ass._

She laughed out loud, grinning.

“Good job. We’ll give it a rest for now. It’ll hurt your head. And be careful with sending thoughts from now on. You might subconsciously send me a thought and then I basically _can_ read your thoughts,” she giggled. Dean just smiled at her. “What?”

“I haven’t heard a sound that pretty for a long time…” he finally sighed. Crucifix felt herself blushing but didn’t answer. Her body was beginning to ache all over, a telltale sign that it wanted to shift. She put her head back down and took a deep breath. “You doin’ okay?”

“Not really,” she said, getting to her feet and beginning to pace back and forth. The urge to shift was becoming alarmingly intense and the last thing she wanted to do was rip apart the very people that would be helping her to escape Purgatory.

“Can I do anything?”

“Dean, if I don’t get out of here _right now,_ I’m going to hurt someone. Just let me deal with it, okay?” she muttered, walking quickly down the trail that lead up to the cave. She bent over and took deep breaths, trying not to let her body give in. She heard footsteps and looked up to see Dean standing a few feet away. “Don’t come any closer, okay?”

“Crucifix, let me help,” he said quietly.

“You can’t help, Dean. The best thing you can do is stay as far away from me as possible,” she snapped.

“I’m not leaving you alone down here,” Dean said firmly.

"God damn, you’re stubborn,” she groaned. “How the hell did you even end up in this place?”

“Don’t stand too close to an exploding leviathan,” Dean muttered.

“There’s a portal for a reason,” Crucifix shrugged.

“Speaking of the portal, what makes you think you can get through? And don’t hit me with that _secrets_ bullshit,” Dean asked.

“Benny used to be human. I was human for thirteen years. My dad was an Alpha… He didn’t want any of his kids to be werewolves. So, he poisoned my siblings and I with silver to keep us from changing. He’d spike our food with it. One day he ran out and we all shifted that night for the first time. It was chaos. If I was human for thirteen years, I bet I can still get through that portal,” she explained, her voice going cold as she told the story.

“Damn…” he sighed. Crucifix didn’t say anything, allowing the silence to build between them until Dean broke it. He squinted off into the distance. “I can’t see jack shit out here. If anything tries to sneak up on us, we’re screwed.”

“Not really,” Crucifix shook her head.

“How so?” Dean hummed.

“I’m here for your protection. Wolf vision, super smell, super hearing. If anyone tries to sneak up on us, I’ll snuff ‘em,” she said sarcastically.

“You feeling better?”

“Sort of,” she replied. They walked back up to the cave in silence until Dean turned to the gray-eyed werewolf.

“Why’d you save me?” he asked.

“You’re human. Nobody deserves to die in this place, you don’t even belong here,” she shrugged.

“If you knew me, you’d think otherwise,” he said quietly. “Is Purgatory always so friggin’ cold?”

“I wouldn’t know. My constant temperature of one-sixty-eight prevents me from feeling this cold you speak of,” she snickered. Dean shot her a playful glare and she subtly scooted closer to him until their legs were pressed against one another.

“That makes me almost _want_ to be a werewolf,” he mumbled. Crucifix jerked away from him.

“Don’t say that. You do not want to be like me. You have no clue what I’d give to be human,” she growled.

“Sorry,” Dean said softly. Crucifix found herself leaning into his side with her eyes closed, noting that her body was no longer aching even though the moon was at its peak. He picked up his arm and draped it around her shoulder. “You’re really warm.”

“No shit,” she laughed. “Go to sleep. I can take the watch until Benny gets up,” she whispered.

“If you can take the watch, why’d you ask me to do it with you?” Dean asked, puzzled.

“I’ve been alone for six years. Sometimes a little company is nice,” she admitted. Dean gave her a soft smile and got to his feet, going inside the cave and laying down.

Hours later, Crucifix regretted telling Dean to go to sleep, and she couldn’t stand the silence.

_Castiel? Are you awake?_

A moment later came the reply.

_Yes. Do you wish to speak?_

_It would be nice. Are you angry?_

_No, I understand why you lead Dean to me. All is forgiven._

_Good. Speaking of Dean…_

Castiel’s thought cut through her own.

_You wish to know of his romantic preferences?_

_Not really. Just wondering if he’s gonna fuck me over._

Castiel was silent for a moment before his thought projected.

_In my experience, Dean is the type that may upset you. He enjoys frequenting bars and then departing from them with women and doing indecent acts of debauchery._

Crucifix frowned.

_There are no bars or women here. Life is already short for all of us. Might as well live while I still can._

Castiel sighed in her head.

_All that I will say is to be cautious if you choose to pursue him. I will rouse Benny. Go to sleep._

_Goodnight, Castiel._

_Goodnight, Crucifix._

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Blood Moon, hopefully the 2nd will be up by next week!


End file.
